


The Pebble and The Prince - Roman’s Week. (Day 3: Logince)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Day 3, Dirty Talk, Logince - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Roman's Week, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Roman takes his time romancing Logan which leaves Logan flustered and speechless but Roman finds it enticing. He ends up coaxing Logan into bed and having his way with him.





	The Pebble and The Prince - Roman’s Week. (Day 3: Logince)

Roman’s white pants were covered in grass stains. Patches of dirt marring his beautiful face as he kept searching for the perfect gem. The proof of his love depended on it.

“No, too shiny!” Roman complained. His hands were just as dirt encrusted as his outfit holding up a bright green jewel to the sunlight tossing it aside with a grimace.

“No, too lumpy!” Roman judged and dismissed the rock just as fast. Moving on to a different area with determination in every step..

“Looks like I am trying too hard.” Roman whined dropping the diamond back into the rock bed, “How did penguins make this look so easy?”

The woodland creatures that had gathered around, since the prince had started singing while digging, just shrugged and hopped away.

“You’re not helping!” Roman called after the retreating creatures shaking his fist in the air. But his anger was replaced with heart ache at how low the sun was hanging the sky.

He would need to wait another day until he had the perfect stone. It was his next plan to woo Logan since all his other attempts had ended in Logan making half words, blushing and leaving. Logan was the perfect challenge smart and awkward, but all his.

Following the rushing stream with quick feet when a glint caught Roman’s eye. If that was what he thought it was. It was perfect! Diving right in without any regards to his own safety to gain the affections of his precious pocket protector.

~*~*~*~

Who was watching The Pebble and The Penguin last night? You left the VHS tape in the machine and also you forgot to change the machine back to a device of this century.” Virgil grumbled over his shoulder. Slipping the tape back into it’s paper sleeve and tossing it back onto the shelf, wiping his hands on his jacket like he could catch the old from it.

“Well, Roman and Logan were having a cute date night last night so.” Patton commented from the kitchen.

“Lo, hello. Little help here?” Virgil pointed at the VHS player that kept shimmering back into place each time Virgil clicked his fingers. Unsuccessfully trying to change the device into something that at least had wifi access.

Logan continued to dig into the bottom of the hallway closet.

“Come on Logan. You vibe with Roman’s magic more than either of us do. Don’t make me wait, I will go crazy if I can’t finish twilight zone.” Virgil shuffled over to Logan looking down into the box that had all of the brain’s attention.

“Increasingly sorry Virgil. But there is another critical matter I must attend to right now. Please feel free to borrow my laptop to watch your fictional stories.” Logan said holding the prized object to his chest. Walking purposefully over to the stairs, then taking them two at a time when he thought the others couldn’t see.

~*~*~*~*~

The trip had been hard and perilous leaving Roman soaking in river water and slimy river moss inside his shoes. But his Logan was worth a hundred rushing rivers and digging by hand all the way to the otherside of the earth if it mean those intelligent eyes woke up looking at him each morning. Roman’s chest felt tight with want but knew he had it in the bag. The best gift for Logan, and this time it wouldn’t go over Logan’s head like all of Roman’s other attempts.

Fresh out of the shower, wearing his best suit, checking his hair one last time. It was was now or never. Roman patted his pocket just to make it was still there.

Opening his bedroom door, Roman screamed from fright causing an echoing scream to issue from Logan whose hand was still raise to knock on his door.

“You have poor timing Roman.” Logan corrected his tie and glasses trying to collect himself

“I am so sorry. I didn’t expect you so soon, my pretty pocket protector.” Roman removed the hand from his chest to brush the stray hair back into place for Logan.

“Well, Thank you.” Logan blushed at the simple touch and looked away back down to his own bedroom door.

Roman knew that look and needed to act fast before Logan could think of a full proof exit strategy. Grabbing the brain’s hand and spinning him around, Roman dipped Logan in the hallway. Stammering Logan couldn’t remember any full words as Roman placed a hidden kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Think happy thoughts, come fly on wings of love with me tonight?” Roman whispered then kissed Logan’s earlobe. Pulling back Roman smiled widely as Logan was a mess of blushing ear tips and agreeable sounds. “Use your words Lolo. I need your consent to pull you into my room.”

“Please Roman, take me with you.” Logan said clearly but shakily nonetheless.

“As you wish.”

With quick steps Roman was closing the door with one hand while he pulled Logan flush against his body. Activating the dimmer switch, the low lighting let the plastic stars shine bright overhead but let them see each other up close still.

Logan tried to hide his smile remembering the week it took him and Roman to accurately lay out all the scientifically inaccurate looking stars. But the plastic stars made Roman happy and the scientific work made Logan’s heart feel to big for his chest cavity. He knew it was impractical. An organ could not change shape with.. Logan focused back on a sound realizing Roman’s lips that were moving.

“ So that’s when I knew. That’s the exact moment.” Roman breathe deep waiting patiently.

“I have to regrettingly inform you that.” Logan faltered as Roman’s shoulders dropped. “That I was distracted by our stars and I didn’t hear the first part.” Logan admitted, his head lowering a tad in embarrassment.

Roman laughed nervously and touched Logan’s chin, “You scare me more than the dragon witch ever cloud, do you know that?”

“Why is that?” Logan asked lifting his gaze to Roman’s.

“Because her power might threaten my life. But you have the power over my heart and soul. Because Logan, my dear. I love you.” Roman confessed. Choosing that exact moment to reach into his pocket, pulling out his prize, and laying it into Logan’s palm.

Logan’s eyes misted behind his glasses as he stared at Rose quartz stone. A stone that was made up of lava bubbling up to the earth’s surface, but in “new age” circles it stood for love. Logan touched his forehead to Roman’s as Roman continued talking.

“When we were watching The Pebble and The Penguin last night; I researched it just to be sure if it was true. Penguins, really do present their mates with pebbles to show their love and commitment, That’s when I knew that I loved you. Because I wanted to give you every pebble until the whole world was yours, my love.” Roman’s hands were caressing over Logan’s back and sides.

Logan sat up wiping under his glasses at his tears with closed hands.

“What’s in your other hand love?” Roman tilted his head trying to see.

Slowly opening his hand Roman gasped at the heart shaped moonstone gem in Logan’s hand.

“You have wonderful timing Roman. Because I love you as well. You are my moon and stars as they say on that fictional show you love so much.” Logan stammered giving Roman his commitment stone as well. Roman opened his suit jacket and button down shirt to hold the stone next to his heart. Logan’s breath caught in his chest at the sight of Roman’s bare skin.

“I love it. It’s perfect just like us being together.” Roman locked their lips together over and over again. His tongue licking at the seam of Logan’s lips asking for admittance. At which Logan opened his mouth and made pretty noises that made Roman growl. Their kisses becoming more passionate involving teeth and free hands pulling at clothing. Standing Roman gently rubbing his thumb over Logan’s hand clutching the rose quartz. Logan’s eyes were big with wonder as Roman gently wrapped his fingers around the stone.

“Let’s put these somewhere safe while we get a bit more comfortable in my.. In our bed shall we?” Roman asked and waited.

“Yes?” Logan asked.

“I hope you love me enough to tell me the truth. If you’re not into bedroom exploring there are other adventures to be had.” Roman didn’t pull away. He left his hand and the stone in Logan’s palm, while pointing with the moonstone towards his realm of magic.

Watching the bright green glow of the childish star’s light reflect on the moonstone’s surface shone through all of Logan’s personal doubts. He loved Roman with his whole heart and wanted to share his body with him. “No, I want to experience us. Will you please securely place our pebbles together as we copulate.”

“As you wish.” Roman tried not to chuckle as he carefully placed the two stones touching on the table. Turning around Roman swept Logan up in his arms and laid him out on the bed, placing Logan’s head on the pillows. Softly crawling in between Logan’s legs, Roman leaned down, chest to chest, slowly kissing Logan. Lips working their way down to Logan’s neck as his loosened his tie. Trailing kisses while working the three buttons of the polo shirt where opened.

“Please Roman. I need you. My pants are increasingly too tight with my legs spread around your hips and to be this hard at the same time.” Logan pawed at Roman’s shirt trying to tug it free.

“Would you just like to be naked with me now?” Roman purred while tugging at Logan’s tight khaki pants.

“Yes, need your skin against mine. Please need to out of these confines?” Logan pleaded.

“You hold just as much magic here as I do my love. Snap your fingers and let yourself have me.” Roman kissed and rubbed against Logan. Snapping with both hands, Logan made their clothes disappear. Stroking and pressing their cocks together as a moan rumbled through Logan’s chest.

Roman’s fingertips tracing over Logan’s bare chest making him shiver when nails ran over hard nipples. Leaning down with a knowing smile Roman lips wrapped around each bud, licking gently until whines fill the air.

“The sexual fantasy I recall with increasing frequency involves knowing what you taste like.” Logan admits sitting up as Roman leans back up from between his legs.

“Get your pretty mouth over here then.” Roman groaned, stroking his cock, beckoning Logan over with his free hand.

Scrambling to his hands and knees, Logan pressed his face to Roman’s hip. Roman hisses a bit as the plastic frame pushes into his skin. Reaching down Roman takes Logan’s glasses off and places them next to their stones on his bedside table.

“Keep going, Lolo.” Roman caressed his face as Logan softly licked at Roman’s tip.

Tiny licks down each side of the prince’s shaft then back up to the tip, happily sucking at the bead of precum. Sucking until Roman is moaning and bucking at the attention. Opening his mouth wider until Roman’s hard cock pushed past his lips.

Taking it as a sign he was ready for more, Roman started rocking into Logan’s hot mouth while looking at his beautiful body. Muscles rippling under pale skin drew Roman’s eye to his bare glorious ass. An overwhelming need to touch filled Roman until his cock was twitching deep in Logan’s mouth. Caressing Logan’s soft ass makes the brain moan around him, vibrating like the world’s best fleshlight. With an idea, Roman waves his hand summoning a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers and letting a couple telltale drops run down Logan’s ass.

“Yes! Please yes!” Logan pulls off moaning, thrusting back against nothing.

“Keep sucking my cock or I stop.” Roman growls.

“Noooo.” Logan whine fades into mumbles as Roman’s length fills his mouth again.

Rewarding his love by dipping his finger tip in over and over again, until Logan is only clenching on the withdraw. Logan’s body trying to keep Roman inside. Sliding his finger all the way inside made Logan respond with deepthroating him to the base. Pulling out of Logan’s mouth suddenly so he didn’t come to soon.

“Was that too much? Were you going to come down my throat if I kept going?” Logan asked very sweetly; kissing and nibbling at Roman’s thighs.

The prince didn’t have words but slipped a second finger inside, Logan started sucking gently on Roman’s balls. The Royal shivered at the attention.

“Tell me now If it’s too soon to take another..” Roman tried asking but was interrupted.

“Please put another finger in my tight ass. Stretch me open, need to come on your cock. Please let me. Need you inside me. Please pretty please my prince make me yours.” Logan begged openly.

Slipping another finger inside Logan thrusted back, moaning with his face down in the sheets not able to focus on anything but the feeling Roman was giving him. When Logan was gliding up and down on Roman’s fingers with ease, Roman flipped the other on his back under him. Kissing him harshly as he thrusted deep inside. Pausing only until Logan breaks the kiss.

“Move. Please move. Want to make a mess of our bed. Want you make a mess inside me. Mark me with your cum please Ro. Please.”

“Shush Lo. I won’t turn down such a glorious offer but if you keep talking, It’s going to be over before it starts.” Roman pleaded right back.

“Then fuck me fast because my vocabulary only degrades as I approach my climax. With your huge cock buried so deep in my tight ass right now means you’re going having to fuck me as fast as you can.” Logan stated as Roman captured his lips in desperate kisses, turning the filthy words into needy groans.

Slamming in balls deep over and over again until the skin on skin contact was stinging. Logan wrapped his legs around the royal’s waist as he started to come making a mess of both of their stomachs. Roman moaned into Logan’s neck as he started coming deep inside him. Holding on tightly to each other trading kisses until Roman’s soften cock slipped from Logan’s body.

“Well, fuck me Lo. That was amazing.” Roman pushed back the sweaty hair from his face.

“May I fuck you after a bath and a rest? My body is too tired to copulate again so soon.” Logan explained reaching for his glasses.

“Okay okay, Yes baths and sleep, as you wish my Rosy Lo.” Roman chuckled as he lead them into the bathroom.

“Thank you, my moonstone.” Logan placed the hidden kiss to the corner of Roman’s mouth as they climbed into the shower.


End file.
